


Private Show

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aerial silks, Alternate Universe - Circus, Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's shy, so when you ask him to show you how to do the silks, you hardly expect him to say yes. But he does, and you get a great show from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Show

He’s drenched in sweat already, which isn’t that surprising. What is surprising is that he’s on the silks. You hadn’t expected him to agree to this, since he tends to think you’re untouchable, or something. You should ask him. For now, though, you’ll watch.

You’d asked, cornering him after the tent had been set up, for him to show you how to do the silks. He’d stuttered noncommittally, ears twitching down and eyes casting to the side, and you’d told him that you’d be in the tent a few hours before sunrise, and if he wanted to meet you, he could.

But here he is, sailing over the empty seats and lifting himself, twisting, rolling himself into the silk before spinning down, landing more lightly than you’d expect for someone his size. He happens to glance up while adjusting his grip on the silk, and the blue that suffuses across his cheekbones is gorgeous, as is the way he swallows hard when he sees your eyes raking over him. Cute motherfucker.

Walking over to him, you try to look nonchalant, shoulders shrugged back and eyes trailing around the tent. Equius fidgets, just a little, and by the time you reach him, he’s chewing his lip. You grin, stopping a few steps from him and letting your arms hang at your sides.

"Highblood." He begins, not meeting your eyes. "Th-I, ah. I was thinking you may not, uh, come."

You take a half-step forward; he stays still, looking at you now. “Why’d you think that, brother? Motherfucker’s been wanting to get a private show on with you. Been wantin to see you.” You’re glad your face is painted, because there’s definitely a flush on your own cheeks.

"Right. Of course, highblood. Is there anything you wanted me to show you specifically?" He asks, and you swear you can see the muscles in his neck twitch. "A-any moves?"

It takes you a second more than it should to respond, fighting the urge to reach up and touch his horns, or his hair or lips. “Just the normal act. The one that other blue brother gets to doin.”

"Certainly, highblood. I would be.. Honored." He licks his lips and adjusts his shoulders, and your eyes follow the lines of his body, his broad chest to his narrower waist. "I-I will admit to a certain, uh, fondness for being watched."

Eyebrows shooting up, you go from looking at his hips to his eyes again. “Didn’t take you for an exhibitionist, brother.”

"Th-I, n." He stutters, that blue on his face getting darker and a new wave of sweat spilling over his skin. Fuck, he’s so cute when he’s flustered. “I had not considered, I didn’t, uh.”

You lift a hand to his cheek, tracing his earlobe and smiling gently. “Teasin you, bro. Lemme see you.” You lick your lips and he swallows again, his mouth opening slightly.

Once you’re off the stage and standing at the edge, he jogs and takes off, swinging over the seats and lifting himself with one arm, “laying down”, and then twisting himself into the silk as the momentum dies and he swings towards the center. His face is somewhere between nervous and excited, but whatever’s going on in his mind, he’s doing the act perfectly, even slipping from using both silks in one hand to separate without any kind of transition you can notice; one second he’s got one ribbon around his middle as he slides to the floor, and then he’s off again with a ribbon in each hand.

By the time he settles on the floor again, you want to jump him, like you do every other time you see him perform. He’s breathing a little heavy and squeaks when you rush up to him, probably looking ridiculous and overexcited, even wrigglerish.

"That’s fuckin miraculous, motherfucker!" You squawk, smiling with all your teeth showing.

Equius smiles this shy little thing, twisting his hair in his fingers and looking at the floor. “Thank you, highblood.” He shuffles his feet, then pulls at the end of his shirt, then drops it on the floor.

"Zahhak bro, you can call me Gamzee." You murmur, watching him move and feeling your throat go a little dry. Then, you get an idea. "Wait, just up and got a thought on somethin! If you get to gettin skin to air I could see the muscles you uh.. you use.." As you finish that sentence you can feel your ears turning lavender, and your voice trails off, until you’re squeaking.

Equius doesn’t seem to be faring any better, though. He’s totally blue, down to his shoulders, but he nods fast, murmuring a small assent and pushing his pants down, fingers shivering just a little. Your hands catch his wrists and you pull them from his waistband.

"D-didn’t uh, didn’t get too much thinkin on afore I said that, Equius. Don’t gotta get anyplace uncomfortable." You mumble, feeling a little bad that you told him to do that, when he’s so… The way he is.

He retrieves his hands from your hold and nods. “L-like I said… I have a certain fondness for being, visually appreciated.” He’s still flushed to his hairline, but he slides his pants down his hips, letting them pool around his feet, along with his underwear.

Another hard swallow and you let yourself look him over, tongue swiping over your lips. His sheathe is flushed, even a little bit engorged, like his bulge is pressing at the opening of it and about to come out. Before you realize it, you’re stepping forward, hands sliding to the back of his head and pulling him down towards you, and he whimpers when you kiss him.

You run a hand through his hair, the other sliding down to his hip while you step close enough to press yourself against him. His arms slip around your waist and you purr, sucking on his bottom lip to encourage him to open his mouth for you. His mouth is cold on the inside, his tongue is, almost as cold as your own, but it only makes you wonder what his nook would be like.

The little moan he lets out when you suck on his tongue makes you press your hand lower, cupping his sheath and rolling your palm against it a little. He groans softly, then breaks the kiss, looking all bashful and pulling his hands back.

"Gamzee," Your name sounds foriegn in his voice, you can’t help but grin. "I do not want to harm you. I can’t reliably control my strength." He emphasizes that last word and you pout. "I’m sorry. It isn’t anything about you."

The gears in your head turn for a few moments, and then you’re reaching past him, grabbing the ribbons and pulling them into his hands. “Ain’t gonna hurt these none if you grab ‘em, is it?” Equius shakes his head, smiling that shy smile again. “Good. Want I should get back to what I’d been doin?”

He nods, and you crash your lips into his, actually hard enough that you have to pull back and try again, slower this time. Humming, you go back to teasing his bulge out of his slit, only noticing when you stop to breathe that you’re now standing on your toes to reach him. He’s apparently pulled himself higher with his grip on the silks, just setting his arms at a ninety degree angle, to where you can barely reach his lips.

Teasingly, you growl, then shimmy out of your own pants, your bulge twisting against your thighs already; he’s got a lot of control over himself, you think. He gasps when you pull yourself up, settling your legs around his hips and leading his bulge to your nook with one hand, the other cupped at the back of his neck. By the time you finish sinking onto his bulge, you’re both panting, you a bit more than he, but he’s let himself down a little, his grip relaxing.

Wiping your hand on your shirt, you pull yourself up and kiss him again, a little more sloppy now that you’ve got his bulge twitching in you nook, and he moans softly, shoulders tightening when you drag your fingers over them. He whispers something you don’t quite catch (it sounded like “fiddlesticks”, though), and you trace his arms, hips rocking minutely.

Then, you get another idea. After asking him, softly and making sure not to sound demanding, you let yourself fall back, only holding your weight with your legs on his waist. He gasps, and you coo, his bulge shifting just wonderfully from the movement. It takes you some time to relax yourself enough, but you do manage to reach the stage, and once you press both palms flat on it, you push off, then sit back up.

"You’re so strong." You purr, thorax clicking through little moans as you move. "Motherfuckin powerhouse. Bet this ain’t no thing for you, hm?" You kiss his cheek and he chases your lips, his bulge lashing in you hard enough that you gasp. "Fuck, ah, Equius, that’s, is it good?"

Equius nods, catching you in a needy kiss. “Yes, it’s good. C-can we, can I put us down?” He murmurs, seemingly embarrassed. “So I can thr… Move better.”

"Oh, yeah, please." You nod. He’s so cute. You kiss the edge of his mouth as he sets his feet on the ground, sighing when he settles on the stage floor, you in his lap. His bulge shifts and presses just a little deeper at that and you keen, claws sinking into his shoulders. "Fuck, Equius."

He whines, tucking his face into the side of your neck and gripping the silks so hard you’re actually concerned they might break, until he starts to move, hips jolting in a perfect rhythm against your own and bulge writhing against all the spots you try for with your fingers. You can’t help the noises you make, rough keens and, embarrassingly enough, honks. He doesn’t mention it, or stop, just presses his lips to your pulse and whispers your name over and over.

Maybe someday you’ll get him to keep his hands on you. It isn’t like you’ve ever really disliked bruises from sex.

For now, though, you’re arching against him, your feet pressing to the floor behind him to push you up, then down, counterpoint to his movements, and he’s groaning under you. You can feel yourself getting close, your nook fluttering around his bulge and your tongue trying to loll out of your mouth like it’ll help get you off. He makes this shocked moan when your body tightens up, and you’re gone, spilling your color in his lap and shaking through your orgasm.

Equius’ hands come up under you, and you push them away before he can successfully lift you from his lap. Kissing him again, you hold his hands at your hips and start moving slowly, just rocking forward and back, your thighs shivering from the over-stimulation.

Another whimper pulls from your chest when he comes, his hands squeezing your hips just barely, and you can feel the bruises already. His bulge twists and nestles itself up against this almost painfully-sensitive place in your nook and before pouring cold blue into you. You come so suddenly that you yip, hips bucking, and he kisses you almost possessively. Something inside you opens and you sob, grinding against his deflating bulge as your seedflap absorbs the material that hasn’t already leaked out, and you wrap yourself up around him.

It takes both of you a few minutes to catch your breath enough to even begin to untangle. He worries over the bruises on your hips, the material on your clothes (and the floor, but he doesn’t seem as concerned about that), and the fact that you told him you can’t walk. After a while, you just grab his intact horn and drag him down to kiss you again, purring low and soft that he needs to relax a little.

You end up in his sleeping quarters, simply because he’s got one to himself and you don’t feel like explaining anything to your ancestor. That motherfucker would never drop it if you waltzed in all giddy from getting fucked by a lower blood and stained b100 on your inner thighs. Plus, you kinda want to lay on him, anyway. He’s a sweetheart, this Equius.

**Author's Note:**

> Equius is into having his body admired and no one can tell me otherwise.  
> if you enjoyed this, consider tipping me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
